


Give me wings

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Murder, POV Second Person, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Ichino Sosuke, and you're scared for your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me wings

**Author's Note:**

> all the names are taken from the wiki, but unofficial.
> 
> this isn't a direct copy of the actual scene, but it's basically the killing from the megane twink's perspective because he's my favorite.

Your name is Ichino Sosuke, and you're scared for your life.

It began with bang, and a boom boom, as Kashiki Suzuko took a shot to the brain. The fear in your heart was almost painful. You pushed your glasses back, heart pounding. It was painful and scary.

_I want Murasame-san to hold me._

"Yoko-kun! What're you doing?"

The toymaker, Yoko Shoji, grabbed a heavy gun as the dark-haired stranger began to sing. Her voice was calming, smooth... kind of scary. Yoko turned towards the local redhead, Kubo Taiki, who questioned what he was doing.

You were well-versed in psychology. You knew well enough what was wrong with him. Stress.

"I'll avenge her! Just let me kill those two!"

The peach-haired girl cracked a malicious grin and began shuffling out. The motives didn't interest you, but your classmate, Kisaragi, seemed to be looking closely at the little boxes. She turned towards you, and then dashed away.

All that sat in the box with your name was a slip of paper. It read, "You will be alone".

You threw it away.

Kubo and Yoko continued to scuffle. Murasame separated them. Oh, he was so valiant! So powerful, and good, and wise. You dreamed of being just like him. Immediately the fight stopped as though his voice were that of some divine entity. A perfection that put even the council's best couple to shame. A nervous Yoko fell back, and for a moment, you saw someone behind him.

"What... what're you doing?!"

Yoko dropped his weapon, slowly looking down.

"N...No way..."

Yoko's last words were fitting for his laidback personality as he fell. The room became alive with fear, as Kisaragi came into view, her body now covered in warm, red blood. She rose her head, tears gushing forth from her eyes. Nobody had any intention of consoling her.

"My mother..." She whimpered, a photograph falling to the bloodied floor. Ms. Kisaragi was the nicest person you'd ever met. She was a member of the Hope's Peak staff, good, gentle, a friendly woman. "My mother is..." She couldn't seem to finish the sentence. When the paper said you will be alone, you feared it meant so in the worst possible way. You dash away from the group to the weapon pile as she slashes at Murasame, missing by a tiny margin.

Immediately you slammed her in the head with a pistol. She was unconscious -- but alive. However, your attention was taken as you hear Kubo grab a weapon. Everyone followed behind him, now fearing for their lives.

Kurosaki Taro, grabbing a chain with his thick arms, immediately ran towards Hino Asuka. The chain crossed her neck and he began to strangle her, only interrupted by Goriki Tomohiko, who immediately snapped his neck with his bare hands. Kurosaki's lumpy corpse fell to the ground. You dashed behind a desk, ramming directly into Someya Ryota, a local punk.

He has no place here. He has no place here.

I want to live. I want to live.

You shot him point-blank as he came within centimeters of your body, his corpse flying across the room with a big, smoking hole in his chest. In the distance you heard weeping. Hino feared you.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

A frying pan was waved in front of her, as some sort of protection. Goriki leaned down, stabbing her in the stomach.

You didn't know what was happening. You fired and fired and fired. You fired until you couldn't breathe, Goriki was choking you, you were going to die. The whole world began to spin and you grabbed a weapon from Hino's corpse, stabbing him over and over and over and over until you were certain he was dead.

...You began to run.

You ran as far as you could, and you were followed. Umesawa Aiko was always so gentle and good, her tufted pink hair wavering as she slammed your shoulder with a shovel. It dislocated. You ran.

Ikuta Kotomi was easy to deal with -- despite her appearance, she was a natural pacifist. She died within seconds. It had been hours.

You had been hiding for hours, and as you looked over the carnage, you didn't see a living soul.

You hack up blood and bile onto your knees.

You are alone.


End file.
